micronationswikiaorg_pt-20200213-history
Império Unido Soberano Independente Democrático de Satirópolis
- - - - - - - - - - SATIRÓPOLIS----------- Para a canção de mesmo nome, veja Satirópolis (a canção) antes que eu diga qualquer outra coisa, eu devo indicar que toda a esta é verdadeira. Quando alguma dele parecer fiction, é todo o fato. Tendo dito isto, eu espero que você tenha o divertimento que lê o artigo do wiki e junte esperançosamente esta nação fabulicious. Deus abençoe Satirópolis! - O Satirópolis Do príncipe Jofre II (em inglês, Jeffrey II) fundado em 18 de outubro de 2005 por Jeffrey Hodgson (agora Príncipe Jofre II), o Império Democrático Independente Soberano Unido de Satirópolis (no original, Satirocity, dentro satiropolitano, Sawterastyan) é a micronation criado pelos povos de que ODIOU George W Bush em um movimento fora do universo imaginário Sillyocity. O motto nacional é “porque nós necessitamos um motto, em todo o caso?” e i s indicado no constitution e em nossos T-shirts. Seu capital é monte de Claremont Home. O Etimologia bem, a peça do ' de Satir do ' é obviamente do '' inglês de Satire do '' da palavra e a peça do ' do ocity do ' é do reino do '' da palavra de satiropolitano do ''. Assim Satirópolis significa o “reino de Satire”! Geografia O território de Satirópolis encontra-se no canto do sudeste do estado de Pensilvânia, perto Filadélfia. Cobre uma área estimada de 30 milhas. O império é composto de seis províncias: * monte de Claremont * Skull * Bradley * Wynneland * Gangsterville * Foodland o mais velho daquelas províncias era monte de Claremont, quando Satirópolis era justo um speck feito sob medida casa. Agora suas beiras são no meio o pique ocidental de Chester, Creek de Darby, e linha estrada do Township em o que se usou ser Havertown. Na reivindicação do adition, das configurações de Satirópolis a todas as terras situadas sob o lithosphere as well as um pedaço do Oceano Atlântico, um pedaço do Antarctica, e um pedaço do universo. Satirópolis tem quatro parques nacionais: Parque nacional da independência, que consiste na jarda dianteira do príncipe; Parque nacional de Merwood, um parque em Bradley sul; Parque nacional do prado, perto da beira entre Bradley e Skull no lado de Bradley; e parque nacional de Chatham, as terras ao redor escola do parque de Chatham. Economy e Industry que alguns moinhos eram estasblished no Creek de Darby e de Cobbs, mas aquele é na maior parte ele. A indústria a maior é agora uma fábrica do gum de bolha na estrada da águia. Entretanto, nós estamos planeando uma mudança. O Education a maioria de satiropolitanos vai parque de t o Chatham elementar, em Allston e em estradas do mandril do Glen. A primeira escola no que whould seja Satirópolis é a escola federal, na estrada de Darby, um schoolhouse de um quarto estabelecido em 1797 como uma escola confidencial e tornou-se pública em 1849. Satirópolis tem uma biblioteca, o Township de Haverford livra a biblioteca. A uma faculdade é a faculdade de Haverford. Satirópolis opera também o museu de satiropolitano. Clima O clima de Satirópolis, nas cinco províncias, é generaly suave, mas pode, nos invernos, ir abaixo de 0F, e, nos verões, ir acima de 100F. Tem quatro estações, invernos secos do ith de w e verões molhados. O Population até à data de janeiro 2006, Satirópolis tem tem sobre povos fourty com mais chegar toda a hora. Entretanto, o agora obsoleto Geicoland fêz exame de alguns afastado. Forças armadas O este país tem um exército pequeno mas crescente, que seja envolvido diretamente em alguns guerra-jogos com o Swatland e o Geicoland, chamado guerras de satiropolitano. Pledge do Pledge I a Satirópolis, que eu amo. Blessed do deus acima. Granizam este monarchy grande! O micronation de Satirópolis. O Governo Satirópolis é um monarchy democrático, que seja como uma mistura entre uma república e um monarchy. Os únicos dois escritórios nao disponíveis ao público geral (direito agora) são o emperor (Spongebob) e o príncipe. Aqueles dois escritórios podem ser feitos exame se ou renunciar, são acusados, ou morrer sem um heir. Uma eleição é prendida então em que a régua da maioria. (Pesaroso, nenhuma faculdade electoral.) o Parliament e o Senate têm o a maioria palavra direta no governo e as leis, althouth que podem ser overulled pelos povos e pelo emperor. O completo, um Constitution de 3.000 palavras está na exposição no museu de satiropolitano. O al de Satirópolis tem assim um número de partidos políticos, including partido liberal da liberdade de satiropolitano da metida de pata de Oopy. Criar um partido político pode ser obtido adicionando a esta placa da discussão dos arcticle. O Diplomacy Satirópolis criou parque unido Micronations de Chatham, uma organização do intermicronational com alguns membros. À excepção daquele, nenhum outro micronation prendeu o diplomacy com Satirópolis. Para prender o diplomacy, você deve primeiramente dizer algo na placa da discussão desta página. Você será dado então uma experimentação justa e esperançosamente você será reconized. O Citizenship toda a pessoa pode assentar bem em um cidadão deste micronation grande, mesmo sem dar acima de seu citizenship nativo. Você tem que estudar para um teste em que você começa uma contagem que boa você começa votado em. Se votado lhe puder juntar, você pode juntar. Quase todos que quer juntar junta. Para juntar, para dizer algo na placa da discussão desta página. História 1681: William Penn coloca para fora a terra para transformar-se Satirópolis maio 19, 1996: O príncipe Jeffrekit de HFH é junho nascido 2005: David Wilds funda Sillyocity* outubro 8, 2005: David Wilds gira 10. Satirópolis começa como uma revolta de encontro a Sillyocity. Outubro 18, 2005: Satirópolis declarou dezembro independente 2005: Satirópolis ganha cidadãos janeiro 2006: satiropolitano Febuary conduzido Census 2006: Contato dos ganhos de Satirópolis com Swatland março 17, 2006: Satirópolis começa publicar Satirópolis abril semanal 27, 2006: Satirópolis começa a metade unida de Micronations do parque de Chatham dos “do começo do underwater dissipadores” de Swatland do rivalry com Geicoland maio 2, 2006: Geicoland transformou-se maio obsoleto 19, 2006: O príncipe Jeffrey II comemora seu 10o aniversário-- e seu primeiro no throne junho 6, 2006: David Wilds junta Satirópolis junho 7, 2006: Swatland cai completamente (o *Note, Sillyocity não é um micronation. É um universo imaginário. Toda a história de Sillyocity é um trabalho do fiction e não tem nenhuma base na realidade. Todos os povos e eventos vivos reais do wth dos simalarities são completamente involuntários. Este livro é protegido por leis de copyright internacionais. OOPS!!! por um minuto lá I pensaram de que eu punha o esclarecimento sobre um livro e adicionava a observação do anticopyright!!! Pesaroso se eu scared o com meu Rankings scary 1 da voz do governo dos E.U.): Emperor (Spongebob) 2: Rei 3: Príncipe/Funker 4: Outros membros da família real 5: Emperor/do ce Vi duque de Hazzard 6: Ministro principal 7: Oficial 8 do rei: Presidente 9: Vice-presidente 10: Priest grande 11 de Poobah: General 12: Duque 13: Senhor 14: Baron 15: Superman 16: Knight real 17: Knight do Jay azul 1 6: Earl 15: 18 confidenciais: Penguiner 1 9: People Important mais comum escrito pelo príncipe Jeffrey: Eu devo reconhecer que alguns povos têm contributied immensely a nossa história do country. Eu alistarei algum aqui: Senhor Robert Castellano, para claramente trabalhar duramente e ser o mais melhor duque de Hazzar d; Senhor Ryan Hanrahan, para fornecer-me com muitas sugestões úteis e trabalhar duramente no trabalho do Emperor Vice, seguinte na linha somente a Spongebob e a I; Michelle Goldschmidt, para não juntar Geicoland mesmo quando a maioria de seu riend s de b est f, o ing Kylie Stetler do includ, que o co- fundou a língua (com Michelle) de Zibber Zabber; Senhor Robert Disanto, porque fazer o pulo bold(realce) de ser a primeira pessoa de-para juntar Geicoland e tornar a reunir Satirópolis; Graham Wright, que ajudou a Satirópolis crescer; e eu mesmo, porque fundando o micronation no primeiro lugar e é agora SEU HIGHNESS FUNKY, PROTETOR de TODAS AS COISAS SILLY, PRÍNCIPE JEFFREY II DE Satirópolis. O Media Satirópolis tem um jornal semanal, semanário de Satirópolis, que seja publicado primeiramente em março 2006. Satirópolis está planeando também ter uma estação de rádio. O Sports que é que a maioria dos membros estão na 5a classe, esportes é muito importante na vida de satiropolitano. O esporte nacional é o satiriball, uma combinação de muitos esportes. Entre os cidadãos os mais ativos jogar o wallball do parque de Chatham no rebaixo. O príncipe Jeffrey joga o soccer no rebaixo e junta-o senhor Robert Castellano jogando o baseball em seu tempo livre. A ajuda do senhor Alex Mack e do senhor Robert Disanto faz o football de satiropolitano popular. o nati laguaspral, a língua dos ons do Língua O satiropolitano foi composto (suposição que) pelo founder em dezembro 2005 e é, como ele disse a, “uma mistura entre uma lingüeta Romance e um slang Germanic”. Criou também Pwarfadian antigo a língua. Michelle Goldschmidt co-fundado Zibber Zabber em abril 2006. Os ingleses, Latin do porco, e Elmer Fudd são falados extensamente. É aqui como contar de 1 2 () 10 em satiropolitano: o Culinária Satirópolis do #onsayre do #nodem do #aktu do #shetam dos #sae do #fev do #ketra do #tra dos #twedas dos #ons tem muitos do alimento bom. Isto é mostrado pelo alimento-taco nacional e pelo tinta-leite nacional do Dr. A região que a maioria dos cidadãos vivos é dentro também famoso para *pretzels dos *cheesesteaks * hamburgueres de Satirópolis Transporte as únicas rotas que vão completamente aqui é pique ocidental de Chester (rota 3), linha estrada do Township (rota 1), distribui 4 76, avenidas de Lancast er (rota 3 0), e estradas de Sproul (rota 320). Outras estradas principais incluem a estrada de Lawrence, a estrada de Glendale, a estrada da águia, a estrada de Manoa, a estrada de aço, a estrada de Darby, a estrada de Burmont, a estrada de Earligton, o bulevar de Brookline, a estrada do moinho, a avenida de Ardmore, o enue do avoirdupois da faculdade, e do verford do Ha estrada. Ver que um Moeda do lso SEPTA Wynneland a moeda corrente nacional desta nação é satira. Satiras é um formulário do dinheiro de papel que é somente denominação é o 1 satira. A maioria de satiras são mantidos no museu de satiropolitano. Fo r a maioria de pa rt todos usa o dólar de E.U. Religion embora Satirópolis tivesse sua própria religião (Satirism), foi criado na maior parte para unir religiões do mundo. A maioria do estado é Christian, com minorities muçulmanos e Jewish. O ZIP vê código postal para detalhes. categoria: Satirópolis categoria: Parque unido Micronations de Chatham